NTMR
by Darius Blake
Summary: Ancient Grimm, long since banished to the realm of forgotten nightmares, are returning to wreak havoc on the creations of man. A new generation of warriors must rise to claim their place as defenders of Remnant. [Contains My OC team "Nightmare", set 12 years after RWBY and JNPR graduate]
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Professor Ozpin stared out across the Emerald Forest from his vantage point atop the cliffs. He could hear the students taking their places on the launch pads, their footwear tapping against the metal. He turned to face the young hunters. Their choices in combat attire varied almost as much as their preference in weapons. He allowed himself a small smile. He had a good feeling about this, but then again... He abruptly cut that train off thought of, lest it spoil his good mood. These candidates where a sturdy looking bunch. The Initiation shouldn't phase them.

"You May have heard some… Rumors concerning what takes Place during Initiation. They are, for the most part, untrue. You will be allocated your teams based on the choices you make during your time in the forest. However your partner, who shall stay with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, are allocated based on eye contact alone."

This drew several puzzled looks from the students.

"To clarify, the first person with whom you make eye contact will be your partner. Then, as partners, you are to collect one of the relics from the ruined temple to the south. You shall face difficulties. Do not hesitate to destroy that which stands between you and your objective. You will enter the forest shortly, and you will be expected to use your own landing strategy. Any questions? Good."

Then the process began, the rhythmic ticking as the platforms, one by one, launched the students skyward.

"Well, that went as Well as could be expected…" the Silver haired headmaster said taking a slow sip of his coffee.

This was going to be a _long_ day


	2. Enter the Forest

_**Noctus Arc**_

I would like to tell you about how immensely cool I was about the whole thing. About how I flew, majestic and calm, landing with barely a whisper. About how I found my perfect Partner without the slightest difficulty.

But that wouldn't make it anymore true.

Fact of the matter is I plummeted down, swearing violently the entire way, until a turquoise blur knocked me of course. We slammed into the nearest tree, me cushioning the impact for the blue-green cannonball. I winced, the air knocked out of me, as the figure stood.

She was tall, slender and had an athletic look about her pale frame; like she could run for miles without even breaking a sweat. Her deep turquoise robes perfectly matched her eyes. Her raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail, its tip dyed with the same blue-green hue. She offered me a hand, helping me to my feet.

"Lie Mei. My apologies." She said, her face showing very little expression.

"Noctus Arc. And thank you… You probably just saved me from becoming Grimm food…" I responded, before pressing on. "So… Partners?"

She gave a short nod, clearly not much of a conversationalist.

"So… Lie, wasn't it? Yeah, Lie, so anyway… do you know which way we're supposed to be going? Because I'm a little… Lost."

"Lie is my family name…" she replied tersely, "and I know exactly where we're going."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lie Mei<strong>_

This boy… there was something odd about him. He seemed familiar… Regardless, I wouldn't let this inexplicable burst of sentiment affect my progress. I would not falter. I am a Lie, a child of the Lotus. I have my honor to uphold.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Noctus Arc<strong>_

After 15 minutes of walking, her silent, cold demeanour was beginning to irritate me, but it was nice to have somebody who knew which way to go. The ruins couldn't be too far now. I felt her hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. Her azure eyes fixed mine with a piercing stare and, for the first time since I saw an actual emotion within those blue-green orbs. This would have been brilliant, were it not for the emotion I saw.

Fear.


	3. 404: TITLE NOT FOUND

_**Noctus Arc**_

I followed her gaze, already knowing what she must have seen. What I wasn't prepared for, what truly was terrifying, was the sheer size of the Grimm that stood in the clearing, fixing its hateful, crimson eyes on us. Each of its limbs was as thick as one of the trees that surrounded us, capped off by claws that where easily as long as my arm. Its hunched frame, covered with thick, white armour plates, was easily 7 feet tall. If it had straightened up, I figured it could add another 3 feet on top of that. It charged, armoured head low, razor sharp tusks jutting from its lower jaw. All of this passed through my mind in under a second. I then took the most logical course of action.

I Screamed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rachel Vulpix<strong>_

Grimm tracks… several large Grimm, possible class three… Heading South…

I sent another Aura Pulse outward, waited for the rebound, then set off walking. I refuse to let blindness decide my life for me. My choices are my own. These were the maxims my father lived by. I intend to do the same. My partner walked up to me, her stance indicative of boredom and impatience. Great. This kid expects me to work with her blazing aura bearing down on me. She has the gall to tell me to "Hurry up". Honestly, does she have _any_ idea how distracting her soul is? It's like she _wants_ to be punched in the face. Don't think I wouldn't or couldn't. And she makes it so tempting. All it would take is one pulse…

And then the Screaming started.

"Tai, how fast can the average Grimm run?"

"I dunno? Twice as fast as a human, roughly?"

"Ok, new question. How fast can you get your weapons ready? Because we're going to have company… and it isn't going to be that pleased to see us."

* * *

><p>Ok folks, I get that this is not the best story in the RWBY section, but in the interest of improving it Please review it. I'm relatively new to this, so help is always appreciated.<p>

Speaking of help, I want to let you decide the parents of the final member of team NTMR, Tai.

There will be a Poll on my profile.

Here are the team members + their parents:

Noctus Arc = Jaune + Pyrrha

Tai... = ?

Lie Mei = Ren + Nora

Rachel Vulpix = Coco + Fox (CFVY)

PS: gonna try to update more often, IF I get reviews.


End file.
